A Dangerous Proposition
by 9876grpc
Summary: I have something that may interest you. Meet me by the Whomping Willow at Midnight. Lily Potter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: For this story I have Lily, Al and James only one year older than each other. So James is a seventh year, Al a sixth year and Lily a fifth year. Let me know what you think!

Lily Potter was currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor just like both her brothers and her parents. Up until now she had played the part of a good little girl, never doing anything wrong. That was all about to change because she was tired of being perfect. Tired of pretending. She was sick of being hit on by silly little boys who wouldn't know how to please a witch if their life depended on it. Lily had a plan and it involved the resident ladies man at Hogwarts. She wanted to learn about sex and she wanted to learn from someone who knew what they were doing. Her brothers would surely have a fit if they ever knew what she was planning but if she had her way they wouldn't find out until it was too late. She had just snuck into James room to steal the invisibility cloak and then Al's to steal the Marauder's map. Now it was just midnight and she was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Short skirt… Check. Top that showed just enough cleavage… Check. Wild, sexy hair… Check. She took a deep breath, put the cloak on and proceeded to leave Gryffindor tower unnoticed amongst all the noise. After all it was Friday night. As she walked towards the front doors she couldn't help but feel nervous. What if he didn't show up? What if he was showing all his friends her letter and laughing? She shook her head. No, there was nothing in her letter to even hint at anything embarrassing. She had kept the letter short and sweet:

I have something that may interest you.

Meet me by the Whomping Willow at Midnight.

Lily Potter

As she exited the castle and made her way to the Whomping Willow she threw away any last doubts she had and set her mind to making a convincing argument. She was going to need her courage for this but also a fair amount of her usually hidden cunningness. After all, the hat had wanted to put her in Slytherin, but she wasn't ready to shed her good girl image at the time. This was it…she could see him waiting for her, in all his godliness. She swore he looked like a combination of a rugby player and a surfer with his heavily muscled body, perfect face, blue/grey eyes and his sexy, I just rolled out of bed, blonde hair. He was the complete opposite of her, as she was quite petite, with fiery red hair and blazing green eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled off her cloak before moving next to him. He seemed surprised to see her but she simply flashed him her sexiest smile.

"I didn't think you were going to come," he said looking at her curiously.

"I didn't think _you_ were going to come," replied Lily raising her eyebrow.

He grinned and held out her letter before he said, "Well, when the famous Lily Potter asks me out of nowhere to meet her late at night, outside the castle, I have to come. I mean I'm quite curious what it is that you have."

"Famous, am I?" asked Lily smirking.

He laughed heartily and said, "Like you don't know."

She looked at him curiously and he continued, "Every bloke in this castle is falling over themselves to get close to you. Surely, you've noticed."

"Not every bloke," she replied grinning.

Another bark of laughter, "No, you're right, there are the first and second years that haven't hit puberty yet."

"And my brothers."

"Yes, but they fall all over themselves to keep you protected from all the blokes."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Should they be protecting me from you?"

"If they're smart."

"Really," smirked Lily, looking him over.

"Really," he said huskily as he moved closer to her.

Lily's eyes twinkled mischievously as she asked, "Do you want to know why I asked you to meet me here?"

"I think I have a fair idea, but yes, please, fill me in," he whispered in her ear.

"It's my understanding that you're quite experienced, yes?"

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, you could say that."

"I want you to teach me."

He took a step back and looked at her wide-eyed, causing her to smirk in response.

"You're joking."

"I'm not. I want you to teach me about sex. I want to know how to please a man and I want to be pleased."

He looked at her for several minutes before he looked around and said, "Are you serious?"

"I am, I promise. I want to learn from someone experienced but I also need someone who isn't afraid of my brothers and the rest of my family. You obviously meet those requirements and it helps that I find you quite attractive."

"This is insane."

"Why? Because I don't want my first sexual experience to be a let down? Because I want to be with someone who knows how to make me come? Because I want to learn how to give a good blowjob? These are things that everyone learns, I just want to learn them from you," replied Lily nonplussed.

The shock of hearing Lily talk like that quickly turned to lust and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her bringing her flush up against him. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Lily nodded and said, "I do have one condition though."

"What's that?"

"Just me. If we do this, I want you to be with just me. I was thinking 6 months would be enough time to teach me."

"Six months of just you? I don't know if you can handle that, Potter. I usually have sex several times a week and you're a _virgin_."

"Not for much longer."

He grinned lasciviously at her and replied, "Yes, but until we get to that I'll be going cold turkey."

"Well, you'll just have to teach me other ways to please you until then."

"Bloody hell, you're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

He looked at her curiously before he stepped away from her and began pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. After several minutes of this, he turned to her and said, "Alright, Potter, you have a deal. I just need to break things off with a couple witches. We're going to have to go public because I can't break things off and keep them away for six months unless they know I'm with someone else. That OK with you?"

"Depends on what you mean by public," replied Lily.

"I'm not going to tell everyone I'm teaching you about sex, if that's what you're thinking. I mean, we're not going to hide that we're together. You're essentially going to be my girlfriend for the next six months and I don't exactly care who's around when I feel like snogging my girlfriend."

"Alright, then, I'm OK with that," replied Lily grinning.

"You sure? I'm quite needy," he replied wiggling his eyebrows at her as he pulled her close again.

"I think I can handle it," whispered Lily as he brought his mouth closer to hers.

"Good, then, it looks like we have a deal, Potter."

"Just one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to stop calling me Potter…" Lily barely finished her sentence when he descended on her lips. First gently nipping them, then licking until she parted them, letting him in. He explored her mouth timidly at first, almost as if he was afraid he would hurt her. Lily decided she wanted more and wrapped her hands in his hair and tugged, making him moan before his kiss became somewhat aggressive. He was devouring her and had one hand in her hair and the other was cupping her ass underneath her skirt. She moaned wantonly and pushed up against him as the kiss grew more passionate. Several minutes later, they separated, completely out of breath and panting hard.

He grinned at her and said, "Fuck, that was hot, Peaches."

"Peaches?"

He nodded as he ran his hand through her hair and said, "You taste like Peaches, Potter."

She smiled and said, "If you say so."

He kissed her again and it grew passionate quickly. He pulled away reluctantly and said, "We have six months, Peaches, I'm not going to rush."

"I may not want to wait that long," she panted.

He grinned widely and said, "I'm really glad I came to meet you tonight."

"Me too," replied Lily.

"Shall we head back in?"

"Yeah, I guess we should," replied Lily reluctantly.

He chuckled and said, "Just give me tomorrow to break things off with the others and then we can pick right back up where we left off."

"Promise?" Lily asked sexily.

"Fuck, yes, I can't wait to taste every part of you," he replied huskily, making Lily blush for the first time all night.

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the castle. Soon after they were inside they kissed one final time before they had to part ways.

"Don't make plans for tomorrow night, alright?" he called as she headed towards the stairs.

She turned and smiled at him and said, "Sure."

"Night Peaches," he said before he turned to head down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Sweet dreams, Scorpius," she called before turning and practically skipping up the steps.

Author's note: So what did you think? Should I continue? I'm dying to hear


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Day 1**_

Lily spent most of the next day enjoying time with her friends and was currently sitting in the common room chatting with her brothers.

"What are you doing tonight, Lily?" asked James.

Lily shrugged and said, "Not sure yet. What about you?"

James snorted and said, "It's Saturday night, I'm partying in the Room of Requirement, just like I always do."

Lily rolled her eyes as Al added, "Just wait until next year Lily when you're a sixth year, you're going to love it."

"Whatever you say, Al. I don't see how partying in the Room of Requirement is any better than partying in the common room," replied Lily nonplussed.

"You can't shag in the common room," said James immediately.

"You're such a man whore James," laughed Lily.

"I am not!" he replied in mock offense.

"Yes, you are," laughed Al.

"Besides it's not like I couldn't come to the Room of Requirement now, I just need to date a sixth or seventh year," replied Lily, causing Al and James to glare at her.

"Not funny," said Al seriously.

"Don't even think about it," growled James.

Lily looked at them incredulously and said, "You've got to be kidding me! You two are the biggest hypocrites!"

"No way, little sis, it's not happening, not while I'm still at Hogwarts," replied James commandingly.

"James, it's your last year here," snapped Lily annoyed.

"It's not happening while I'm here either!" added Al angrily.

Lily snorted and said, "Like I'm going to take orders from the two of you."

"Like we're going to let some bloke near you anyway," smirked James and Al nodded in agreement.

There was a tap on the common room window and Lily got up to let an owl in. It was a beautiful black owl with yellow eyes and it flew around Lily several times before settling down in front of her and holding it's leg out. Lily stroked it happily as she took the small scroll from its leg and read the short note…

_Peaches,_

_Meet me at 8._

_You know the spot…_

Lily smiled before she curled the note up into a ball and threw it into the fire. She turned away from the fireplace and said, "Well, as much as I love you two, I've got to go get ready."

"What? You just said you didn't know what you were doing, why do you have to get ready?" asked Al confused.

"Who was that owl from?" asked James suspiciously.

Lily just smiled before she pecked them both on the cheek and started heading up the stairs to her dorm. She turned back just before she got to the top and said, "Who knows maybe I'll see you both later." She was pleased to see they were both in shock as she shut the door behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" asked James angrily.

"What's the matter baby," asked Stephanie, James' latest fling, as she sat on his lap.

Al rolled his eyes and turned away, he had no idea how his brother put up with this bimbo. She may have been hot but she was a complete airhead. Before he could escape James said, "Al, try and figure out where Lily's going."

"Why don't you," snapped Al.

"I'm kind of busy right now," snapped James.

"Yeah, well so am I. I have to go shower and head over to Ravenclaw to pick up Tracey. Just keep an eye out for Lily, she has to come down sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," replied James distractedly, as Stephanie was kissing his neck.

Lily showered and dressed in no time, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a simple black v-neck sweater with a pair of black leather boots. After spending some time on her hair and putting on some lip-gloss, she grabbed the map and put it in her back pocket before covering herself with the cloak. She knew her brothers would be waiting for her downstairs and she had no intention on dealing with them right now.

As she made her way to the exit she noticed James was still in the same spot, looking towards the stairs, obviously waiting for her. She snickered knowing that he would be furious when he realized she had the cloak. She heard the clock chime eight as she stepped out of Gryffindor Tower. She quickly made her way to the front doors and as soon as she was outside she removed the cloak. A few minutes later she was approaching Scorpius…

"Fancy meeting you here," she teased causing him to turn and smile at her.

He raked his eyes over her body as he approached her, and as soon as she was close enough he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he grinned and said, "Hi Peaches."

Lily giggled and said, "Hey."

He kissed her again quickly before pulling her with him as he walked towards the lake.

"I take it you're single now," queried Lily?

"No," replied Scorpius simply, causing Lily to stop walking. He turned and smirked at her before he said, "I'm with you now, aren't I?"

Lily flushed slightly and said, "Yes, I guess you are."

"Good, now that that's settled, I thought we could spend some time alone together tonight. What do you say?" asked Scorpius mischievously.

Lily pretended to be offended and said, "What kind of girl do you take me for, Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius chuckled loudly and said, "Forgive me, my lady. I was just hoping to share some knowledge with you."

"Oh, well then, Mr. Malfoy, I would be honored to learn from you," replied Lily smirking.

Scorpius grinned as he took Lily's hand and continued to walk.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily curiously.

"My favorite spot," he replied cryptically.

Lily rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject, "I wonder if my brother figured out I gave him the slip yet?"

He looked at her amused and asked, "What did you do?"

"I was talking with Al and James when I got your note and I wouldn't tell them anything. I knew they would wait for me to come down so I gave them the slip. James was still looking up at the girls dorm when I left," finished Lily chuckling.

"And he didn't see you?"

"Nope. I'm sure he's probably furious right now and I'll hear about it tomorrow."

"Well, then I'll just have to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight so that it's worth it," Scorpius whispered in her ear as he pulled her against him.

She smiled shyly at him in response.

Scorpius moved over to one of the trees and sat down on the ground with his back leaning against it. When Lily went to sit down next to him, he shook his head and said, "Not there. You are going to sit right here," and he pulled her onto his lap.

She did so timidly and leaned back against his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to brush her hair away from her neck.

"It's so beautiful here," said Lily in awe as she looked out at the Black Lake and then up at the stars.

"It is. That's why it's my favorite spot," he replied quietly before starting to kiss her neck lightly.

Lily closed her eyes, just enjoying the pleasure she was feeling from such a simple thing. She knew right then that she had chosen the right person. If he could make her feel this good just by kissing her neck, she couldn't wait to see how good she felt when they did more. She leaned further back into him let out a little mewl of pleasure, causing him to chuckle sexily.

He reached up with his right hand and turned her chin so that he could kiss her. At first it was gentle and timid, just barely meeting each other's tongues but it quickly grew in passion. Scorpius pulled her closer and she moaned loudly, enjoying his strong and firm embrace. Unable to take the awkward position anymore, Lily pulled away, stood up and turned around before sitting back down on his lap, so that she was now facing him with her legs on either side of his hips. He grinned wickedly at her before wrapping his hands in her hair and pulling her firmly back for another snogging session.

Quite a bit later, when they paused for air and Lily grinned at him and whispered, "You're quite good at this."

Scorpius smirked and said, "You're certainly holding your own."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" asked Lily before nibbling on his ear.

"Fuck," gasped Scorpius, "Definitely a compliment, Peaches." He began running his hands up and down her thighs, causing Lily to make cute little noises. "Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?"

"No," gasped Lily.

Seizing control back, he bent his knees and planted his feet flat on the ground causing Lily to gasp as she was pushed even closer to him and was now sitting directly on his growing erection. She blushed and bit her lip nervously as he watched her.

"I won't do anything you're not ready for, I promise," said Scorpius seriously.

Lily nodded and looked at him shyly.

"I'm not going to do anything other than touch you above your clothes tonight. I don't want to rush you, so tell me to stop and I'll stop. Alright?"

"Alright," she whispered nervously before leaning in and capturing his lips again. This time she was more aggressive and the kiss quickly escalated as Scorpius wrapped one hand in her hair and the other on her ass, pushing her against him more. She was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling and after restraining herself for some time she began grinding down on him, causing him to gasp and squeeze her ass in response. At this point Lily was alternating moans, gasps and mewls of pleasure and was no longer shy or hesitant. Scorpius pulled away and pushed her back slightly so that she was leaning against his knees. He smirked at her before he descended on her neck moving his hand from her ass to her arm. As she turned her head to give him more room she took his hand and moved it over her left breast. He stopped and made eye contact, wanting to confirm that she was really ok with this.

Apparently finding it, he began rubbing his thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden. He smirked at her before he leaned down and licked her lips, teasing her. She tried to capture his lips in a kiss but he pulled back just out of reach, wanting to watch the pleasure on her face as he brought his other hand up to her right breast to give it equal treatment. Lily moaned and leaned her head back as he continued to fondle her breasts. She was so lost in the feelings his hands were giving her that she practically shrieked in surprise when she felt him suck on her nipple through her shirt. He winked at her before he nipped her softly with his teeth causing her to moan loudly and wrap her hands in his hair, essentially holding him in place. "Holy fuck," she gasped, making him chuckle.

He pulled away and looked at her with nothing but lust in his eyes. She met his gaze and he could see that she wanted him to continue, that she was enjoying everything he was doing but he needed to stop now. He wasn't sure how much more he could take and still be able to stop. "You're fucking delicious Peaches, and believe me I would like nothing more than to keep going but we have to stop."

Lily pouted cutely and shook her head no as she sat up trying to change his mind, pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed her back for a minute before he pulled away and whispered, "Tomorrow, Peaches."

She whined in protest but didn't try and kiss him again, which was good because it was taking everything he had to not take her right now.

"Tomorrow?" she whispered huskily.

"Tomorrow." he promised.

She nodded and they stayed in the same position as they caught their breath. After several minutes Lily stood up and held her hand out to help Scorpius up. He grinned as he grabbed her hand and stood, "Good to know chivalry isn't dead."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly on the chest.

"Should we head back in, I think we've been out here for a while?" asked Scorpius.

Lily looked down at her watch and said, "Shit, we really have, it's 1:30 in the morning."

"Is it really?" asked Scorpius surprised.

Lily grinned and said, "Really."

"Well then, let's you get you back so you don't get in trouble."

"What about you?" asked Lily?

Scorpius snorted and said, "I'll be fine. Trust me I spend a lot of time out after curfew."

Lily shook her head and started walking back towards the castle, Scorpius quickly catching up. When they snuck back inside Lily turned and gave him a quick kiss before she said, "Night Scorpius."

He looked at her confused and said, "I'm not leaving you here. I'm walking you all the way back."

Surprised, she said, "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

He shook his head and said, "I insist."

She smiled and said, "Good to know chivalry isn't dead."

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and walked her back to Gryffindor Tower. When they got there he backed her into the wall and placed one hand on either side of her head before kissing her passionately. Several minutes later they heard the Fat Lady huff, "For goodness sake it's past curfew!"

Lily giggled and said, "Well, I guess that's my cue to go in."

He smiled and said, "Goodnight Peaches," before stepping away from her so that she could head in. She turned back before the portrait closed and said, "See you tomorrow, Scorpius."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

**Day 14**

Lily was getting ready to meet Scorpius when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she yelled from her vanity.

"Hey, do you have a second?" asked Rose from the doorway.

"Sure."

Rose shut the door and moved to sit on Lily's bed next to her vanity.

Lily looked at her curiously wondering why she wasn't talking; she obviously wanted something, "What's up Rose?"

"Al and James sent me up here to find out what's going on with you. They're convinced you're seeing someone."

Lily chuckled and said, "Well, they're right but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell them who it is."

"Lily, they're worried about you."

"No they're not. They just don't want me to have a life. They don't want me doing any of the things that they do." snapped Lily.

Rose seemed surprised and took a moment to reply, "Will you tell me?"

Lily looked at her for a minute before she sighed and said, "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, Rose. I'm just enjoying it being a secret right now."

Rose nodded then got up and headed for the door before she turned back and asked, "What do you want me to tell your brothers?"

Lily shrugged and said, "Tell them the truth."

Rose laughed and replied; "You know it's going to drive them crazy."

"I know," smirked Lily.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"There are a lot of rumors going around about Malfoy," stated Rose looking straight at Lily.

Lily looked away and said, "Hmm. Interesting."

"Yeah, it is."

"I gotta finish getting ready now Rose. Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure. Just…be careful…alright?" said Rose seriously.

Lily made eye contact with Rose in the mirror and nodded her head in response. Rose left the room and shut the door behind her, taking a minute to collect herself before heading down to answer Al and James' questions. Lily was always a terrible liar and Rose just knew that she was seeing Malfoy. Her brothers were going to have a heart attack when they found out but Rose was more worried about Lily. Malfoy was notorious for using witches and breaking their hearts. She hoped her cousin knew what she was getting herself into.

"Well?" asked James as soon as he saw her coming down the stairs.

Rose didn't answer immediately and Al said, "She's seeing someone isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" James practically screeched.

"She wouldn't tell me. She said she wanted to keep it a secret a little longer."

"What? Why would she want to keep it a secret?" demanded Al.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know maybe so the two of you wouldn't beat him to a pulp."

"That's bullshit!" snapped James before he said, "Al, go get your map, we're going to find out who this bloke is!"

Al grinned and ran up the stairs to go retrieve his map. A few minutes later he came back down empty handed, "It's gone! Lily must have taken it!"

"What? That sneaky little shit. I wonder if she took the cloak as well?" asked James rushing past Al to head to his room. They could hear him swearing long before he reached the common room, "She took the cloak too!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh and both boys glared at her, "It's not funny!"

"Lily!" yelled James, "Lily Luna get your ass down here!"

The door opened and an amused Lily stood at the top of the stairs, "Yes, James?"

"You stole the cloak and the map!"

"I did not! Daddy said it was for all three of us to share!"

"Well, I want the map back!"

"No."

"What?" asked James completely floored, Lily never talked back to them.

"I said No. N-O. No." smirked Lily turning to shut the door.

"Lily, wait, please, can we just use the map for tonight?" asked Al nicely.

Lily chuckled and said, "Nice try, Al, but the answer is still no. I know you two just want to see who I'm meeting and it's not going to happen."

"Why not! It's not like we're going to do anything to him," replied James sweetly.

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to leave again and Al yelled, "If you don't give us the map, we're telling Dad!"

"Go ahead," replied Lily before slamming the door shut.

"I'm going to find out who it is Lily!" yelled James at the closed door.

Rose tried to stifle her laughs as she said, "That went well."

Both boys glared at her as they moved to sit down, "I'm staying here all night. She has to come out at some point," said James stubbornly.

"She has the cloak," snapped Al grabbing a quill and some parchment.

"The door still has to open," growled James crossing his arms.

"Well, you boys have fun. I'm going to the Room of Requirement," said Rose leaving the common room.

Al finished his letter and called, "Winky!"

The elf appeared instantly and Al said, "Can you bring this to my Dad for me Winky?"

"Yessus, Master Al."

"Thank you, Winky," smiled Al holding the letter out for her.

"Now what?" asked James?

"We wait for Dad to have a fit," replied Al smugly.

Lily sent a letter off to Scorpius with her owl when she went back to her room and was currently waiting for a reply when there was a knock at her window. She got up and smiled when she saw Scorpius on his broom, quickly opening the window.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," replied Lily stepping up onto the windowsill "Thanks for doing this. My brothers are furious that I won't tell them who I'm seeing and I know they're camping out waiting for me to come down."

Scopius pulled her onto the front of his broom so that she was sitting in front of him. He brushed her hair off her neck and kissed her as he said huskily, "No problem, I always wondered what it would be like to do it on a broom."

She giggled and asked, "Really?"

"Hmm." he said as he turned her head to the side so he could kiss her. The kiss quickly became passionate and they were both completely caught up in the moment until suddenly the broom dropped causing them to jerk apart. Scorpius got control of the broom and they both laughed.

"I guess that answers that question," giggled Lily.

"I guess so," replied Scorpius smiling and kissing her neck.

"So where are we off to tonight?" asked Lily

"I thought we could hang out in my common room. It's pretty cold out tonight."

"Really?" asked Lily excitedly. She had wanted him to introduce her to his friends for a while now but didn't want to ask.

"If it's alright with you?"

"Definitely," she beamed.

Harry was in the middle of a heated argument with Ginny about how late he worked when Winky appeared holding out a letter for him.

"I's sorry to interrupt Master Harry, but Master Al asked me to bring this to you."

Harry looked at Ginny worriedly before taking the letter from Winky, "Thank you, Winky."

The elf bowed and disappeared.

"Harry, they've never done this before," said Ginny anxiously.

"I know." he replied tersely.

"Even when James fell off his broom in the middle of a Quidditch game."

"I know." he snapped

"Hurry up!" Ginny practically screeched as Harry unrolled the letter.

They quickly scanned the letter but they both had very different responses. Ginny let out the breath she was holding and chuckled, "Honestly, they scared the daylights out of me."

Harry however was clenching his jaw and had started to crumple the letter he was squeezing it so hard.

"What, you can't possibly be worried?" Ginny snapped.

"Why not? She's only 15 years old! She shouldn't be seeing anyone!" yelled Harry angrily.

"She's the same age I was when I started seeing you!" yelled Ginny back.

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Do you think I want some bloke touching my daughter the way I touched you at that age? No fucking way!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" roared Harry as he went to the closet to grab a jacket and some shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Harry, don't be ridiculous! Leave the poor girl be. She was bound to start dating at some point."

Harry glared at her angrily before he stormed out of their room and headed down the stairs.

"Harry!"

He didn't bother answering her but simply threw some floo powder into the fireplace and said, "Hogwarts!"

Ginny ran down the stairs and saw the flames turn from green to red again, "Bloody hell!"

Lily was currently sitting on Scorpius' lap in the Slytherin common room, laughing with all of his friends. They were all very nice and seemed quite curious how the two of them ended up together. After a few hours of this though, Lily was dying to spend some time alone with him. She wanted nothing more than to ravage him and knowing that his bed was so close by was really turning her on.

She wrapped her hand in his hair and turned his head towards her, surprising him.

"Scor?" she said huskily

He gulped and said, "Yes, Peaches?"

"I want you."

He closed his eyes and gulped again.

"I want you to take me to your bed," she whispered naughtily in his ear.

He groaned as she started to kiss his neck. After a minute she felt him harden underneath her and she smirked. That is until he wrapped his hands on either side of her and pushed her away somewhat.

She looked at him confused and he cleared his throat before he said, "Not tonight, Peaches."

Hurt and anger and embarrassment flashed over Lily's eyes before she turned away from him and got up.

"Lily…"

"I should head back. It's after curfew. It was nice finally getting to meet all of you," she said to Scorpius' friends before turning and heading for the door.

Scorpius swore under his breath before quickly following her.

"I'm fine Scorpius, you don't need to walk me back," she said as she left the common room, not making eye contact with him.

"Lily…"

In lieu of a response she began walking faster to get away from him.

"Lily, please, just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Scorpius, it's fine," said Lily tersely practically running away from him.

"Then why do you seem so upset?" asked Scorpius trying to keep up with her.

"I'm not upset. I just didn't realize it was this late and I know my brothers are going to be waiting up for me."

"Lily, please, just stop so I can talk to you," begged Scorpius as they were nearing Gryffindor tower.

"There's nothing to talk about Scorpius. I just need to get back. I'll see you tomorrow," she said hurriedly before whispering the password and climbing through the portrait hole, quickly shutting it and sliding to the floor, burying her face in her hands. She cried as quietly as she could so that Scorpius wouldn't hear her on the other side.

Scorpius pressed his hands and head against the portrait, knowing he hurt Lily, but unable to fix it. "Lily, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he begged.

She quietly calmed down and choked out, "It's fine. You didn't hurt my feelings."

"Lily, don't lie to me. I know I did. I could see it in your eyes."

Lily sniffled a bit and rested her head back against the portrait.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not."

"…."

"I just didn't want my friends to think you were just another witch that I was shagging."

"…"

"If I took you to my bed, they would have thought you were just like all the others."

"Aren't I?"

"Merlin, No."

"Why?"

"Because you're so much better than all the others. You're sweet and kind…"

Lily snorted and said, "That's just great."

"And you're sexy as hell. Especially when you look at me like you did tonight."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Lily, you were sitting on my lap. You know I wanted you. There was nothing I wanted more than to take you to my bed and ravish you."

"Why didn't you?" asked Lily unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I told you…"

"I don't care what you're friends think of me," snapped Lily.

"I do. I care what others think of you."

"Why?" she couldn't help but whine.

"I…I just…do. I don't want to use you like all the others."

Lily snorted and said, "Wasn't that the whole point of this?"

Scorpius sighed loudly and said, "I guess, in the beginning, maybe."

"So what changed?"

"I have no bloody idea," said Scorpius miserably, banging his head against the portrait.

"So you don't want to have sex with me anymore?" she asked bluntly.

"Merlin, No. I mean Yes. Yes, I definitely want to have sex with you. I just don't want to ruin you, like all the others."

Lily gasped, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So…you like me?" she teased.

"Argh…I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah." replied Scorpius miserably.

Lily smiled and replied quickly, "Good, because I like you too."

"You do?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

"Alright. I'm going to head to bed now."

"Night, Peaches."

"Night."

"Hey Peaches?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop hiding tomorrow? I really hate it."

"Yeah, OK."

"Cool."

"Sweet dreams."

"I'm going to have _**naughty**_ dreams about you tonight, Peaches." he purred.

Lily laughed and got up, "Go to bed, lover boy."

Scorpius let out a bark of laughter before he called one last time, "See you tomorrow, Peaches."

Lily shook her head and wiped away her tears before turning and walking the few feet down the hall into the common room. She stopped, suddenly rooted to the spot. Standing in the middle of the common room, obviously having heard every word of the conversation she just had, was not only James and Al but also her Mum and Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily wasn't sure how long she stood there for but it seemed like an eternity. Both her brothers and her Dad looked furious, while her Mum looked sympathetic. At some point James started motioning to his throat and her Mum waved her wand, apparently cancelling the silencing charm on all of them. Suddenly she was being yelled at by all three of them with her Mum trying to calm them down.

Lily was exhausted and this was the last thing she felt like dealing with right now. She decided to walk past them and head up the stairs, getting about halfway up before her father silenced her brothers and growled, "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

Lily turned and snapped, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I don't feel like fighting with all of you right now."

Her father's eyes were glowing fiercely and he yelled, "You're tired because it's two o'clock in the fucking morning Lily!"

Lily flinched and Ginny said, "Harry, please, calm down."

He turned on Ginny and yelled, "I will not calm down! My 15 year old daughter is out long past her curfew with God only knows who, doing Merlin only knows what!"

"Lily, would you care to explain where you have been?" asked her Mum.

Lily huffed, "I was with my boyfriend in his common room. I wanted to come back so he walked me back. I honestly didn't realize it was so late."

James motioned to his throat again and Ginny reluctantly cancelled the charm on the boys.

"Who is it?" demanded James.

"Why should I tell you!" snapped Lily angrily. "I'm so sick of your bullshit James! You fuck every witch in sight, spend every fucking weekend sleeping in the room of requirement with Merlin only knows how many slag's and then you have the nerve to tell me what to do! Fuck you!"

"Lily Luna!" gasped Ginny horrified.

James was stunned speechless but Al replied, "Because we're just trying to look out for you Lily! We know what blokes are like and we don't want anyone to take advantage of you!"

Lily snorted and said, "I can't believe the two of you! You're fucking hypocrites, both of you! You don't even bother sleeping in Gryffindor tower most nights and you have the nerve to call Dad because I went out with my boyfriend for a few hours!"

"Because you wouldn't tell us who he is!" yelled James.

"So what! When did you become my keeper? I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Alright, Alright!" said Ginny stepping in between everyone. "That's enough. Everyone just needs to calm down." After a few minutes of quiet Ginny continued, "James, Al, your sister is right, she doesn't need to tell you everything."

"What!" said Al, James and Harry at the same time?

"I'm not finished! Lily, the fact is that being the only girl in the family sucks. I know. I had six brothers but you have to try. I came here tonight thinking the boys were exaggerating but after seeing you come back long past curfew and then hearing you're conversation with your boyfriend, I don't think they were."

"Mum…"

"I'm not finished! You were talking about sex, Lily. That's a big deal."

"Mum, we already had this talk! I know the spells!"

"We talked about it hypothetically, Lily. I would have appreciated knowing that you had a serious boyfriend and that you were practicing safe sex!"

Lily rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Are you?" asked Al quietly.

Lily snapped her head to look at him. She wasn't sure what he was asking but she knew she didn't really want to answer him. When it was clear she wasn't going to reply, Harry said, "Lily, I'd like an answer to that as well."

"Am I what?" asked Lily angrily.

"Practicing safe sex!" snapped James.

"No!" yelled Lily back making them all gasp in horror.

"Lily Luna! We talked about this; you just said you knew the spells! What if you're pregnant?" shrieked Ginny.

"I'm not pregnant," replied Lily nonplussed.

Al, James, and Harry were just staring at her in shock, completely speechless.

"You could get any number of diseases, Lily. I can't believe you would be so stupid!" yelled Ginny.

Lily stood up and there was fire in her eyes, she was so furious. "How dare you! I am NOT stupid! And I am NOT pregnant! And I do NOT have any diseases! I know this with absolute certainty because I'm a fucking VIRGIN!"

Her entire family gaped at her, as she had never talked to them like that before. She took a deep breath and said in a more controlled tone, "I talked to my boyfriend about sex because that's what normal couples do. They plan. I'm not practicing safe sex because I'm not having sex!"

She turned and started to head back up the stairs, completely disgusted with all of them.

"Lily…" called Harry quietly.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," begged Ginny.

"Lils," started James.

She turned one last time, eyes blazing, and said, "This was great, really, but I'm tired. Next time you all want to call me a _**stupid whore**_, just send it in a letter." And with that she slammed the door behind her and headed to her room. She ripped her clothes off and climbed into bed, seeing that it was now four in the morning. As soon as her head hit the pillow she started sobbing, gut-wrenching sobs that left her gasping for air.

…

**Day 15**

The next morning Scorpius was looking forward to seeing Lily. He planned on making it known as soon as possible that she was his. Unfortunately though, he didn't see Lily at breakfast. Figuring she just slept late, he decided to catch her at lunch. However, when lunch came and went and he still saw no sign of Lily, he became worried, so he sent his owl with a letter for her. After an hour of no response he couldn't sit still any longer. He proceeded to get his broom and flew to Gryffindor tower, peering in Lily's window. When he saw Lily lying on her bed, he tapped on the window…and continued to tap until she got up. When she opened it he saw that her face was all red and blotchy and her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Lily just shrugged and said, "It's nothing."

He huffed and replied, "It's obviously something. You didn't come to breakfast or lunch and you look like you've been crying all day."

She sighed and said, "I got into a fight with my family last night. It was pretty bad."

"With you're brothers after you got back?"

She hesitated then said, "My parents were here too. They weren't very happy with me."

"Shit, Lily. I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were back before curfew."

Again, Lily just shrugged. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how depressed she seemed, "Come on, let me cheer you up. We can go have something to eat in the kitchens and then we can do whatever you want. What do you say?"

She looked at him hopefully and said, "Really?"

"Really. Now get your ass out here."

"Let me change first, I must look like shit."

"No, you don't."

She chuckled as she walked to the bathroom and then shrieked, "You liar! I look fucking horrible!"

He laughed in response and waited patiently for her to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Lily appeared looking much more like her usual self.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she said embarrassed as she climbed onto his broom.

"Oh will you stop already, you looked perfectly fine. Now, where do you want to go?"

"I'm actually pretty hungry so maybe the kitchens?" asked Lily.

"Sure thing, Peaches," he replied before wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding the broom in front of her, taking off quickly. When they arrived in the kitchen the house elves were thrilled to make Lily something to eat. They set up a small table for them and Scorpius would steal some of Lily's food every now and then. They were enjoying themselves immensely when Scorpius decided to broach what happened….

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night with your family?"

Lily thought for a minute before putting her fork down and sitting back, sighing heavily. "It was a bit of a fiasco. My brothers and my parents were waiting in the common room for me to come home but the way it's set up there's a small hallway from the door before it opens up to the common room. So I didn't realize they were there until we were done talking."

Scorpius nodded and then seemed to remember what they talked about and said, "Oh."

"Yeah. Not only was I out past curfew, but also I was talking about sex with my boyfriend. They didn't take it too well. My Dad and my brothers were pretty livid and I think my Mum was trying to calm them down but then she started in on me about safe sex and I just sort of lost my patience. They all jumped to the wrong conclusion and ended up pretty much calling me a stupid whore."

"What?" yelled Scorpius making her jump? He felt bad and said, "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just…I'm pissed."

Lily shrugged then said, "Yeah, me too. I don't even really remember what I said to them I was so mad. They tried to apologize but I didn't want to hear it…. and that's that."

Scorpius got up and pulled Lily into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Peaches."

Lily buried her head in his chest and enjoyed being wrapped in his strong arms. She felt so safe with him.

"Do you want me to kick all their asses for you?" he asked jokingly.

She chuckled and said, "No, but would you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

Lily pulled the map out of her back pocket and handed it to him, "You don't have to but if you still wanted to stop hiding…"

"Of course I still want to…do you want me to give this back to your brothers for you?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah. It will really piss them off. Especially coming from you," smirked Lily.

Scorpius laughed and said, "You're quite devious, Peaches and I love it."

"Thanks, I do aim to please," replied Lily grinning. Then she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "What do you say you take me to your bed and I can learn how to please you further?"

Scorpius groaned sexily then asked, "What about your brothers?"

"You can catch them at dinner in a few hours," she whispered as she ran her hands down his back and squeezed his ass.

"Bloody hell… alright, you win, peaches. But I'm drawing the line at hands only. It's still too soon," replied Scorpius with difficultly.

"Whatever you say Lover Boy, I'm following your lead," teased Lily.

Scorpius took her hand and practically ran to his dorm, causing Lily to laugh hysterically on their way. They stumbled into the common room, both laughing. They said hello to several people before Lily dragged Scorpius towards the stairs impatiently, causing most in the common room to laugh at the reversal of roles. When they finally got to Scorpius' room, Lily slammed the door shut and pushed him back until he fell on the bed, immediately climbing on top of him.

"Fuck, Peaches, you're seriously turning me on right now. I love this side of you," Scorpius said huskily.

Lily grinned down at him sexily before pulling his shirt apart none too gently so that she could run her tongue over his nipples.

"Merlin's pants," gasped Scorpius holding her head to his chest.

Lily smirked at him and continued to lavish attention on his chest before opening more buttons and focusing on his stomach, leaving a small love bite on his side.

He jumped in surprise from the bite and snarled, "You little minx," before flipping them over and attacking Lily's neck with several love bites.

She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her hands in his hair, holding him in place. As he continued to lavish attention on her, she began to squirm under him wanting more. After several minutes of this he pulled away gasping.

She met his gaze and could see the lust in his eyes but he put a hand on her arm holding her steady against the bed. "We need to slow down, Peaches. Just relax, close your eyes for a minute."

She did as he asked and felt his hand move across her breasts, then down her belly and further still until it rested on top of her jeans. He slowly moved his hand lower and lower, watching her for any sign of protest. Getting none he started rubbing her through her jeans and she mewled in pleasure moving against his hand. She was moaning and squirming under him and he couldn't believe how sexy she was.

"Fucking hell," he gasped.

"Please, Scorpius," she begged.

"Please, what?" he teased.

Lily opened her eyes and growled at him before she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, throwing them to the floor quickly.

He gaped at her for a second before he kneeled above her and pulled the curtains closed on his bed. He smirked down at her and said, "You are so fucking sexy right now." She had her top unbuttoned so that her white lace bra was exposed then came her creamy stomach followed by the sexiest pair of white lace knickers he had ever seen.

In response she simply opened her legs to give him a better view as well as prompt him to get moving.

He growled and moved towards her, lowering his face to her underwear and smelling her. Lily was quite surprised and tried to close her legs but he used his hands to keep them open as he licked her through her knickers. She bucked her hips towards him and moaned loudly. He grinned at her then proceeded to touch her in all the right places, earning several gasps, moans, and shrieks for his work.

"Oh God…Scorpius!"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please!"

"I'm trying baby, you need to relax and just enjoy it."

"Please, Scorpius, make me come!"

"Fuck, yes," he gasped as he lowered his head again and began licking her clit through her knickers.

She shrieked and raised her hips off the bed while holding his head in place.

"Oh God…so good…so good…fuck…almost there!"

Scorpius grinned knowing she was so close. He decided to slip a finger beneath her knickers and gently moved it in and out of her. As he was doing this he bent down and sucked her clit hard sending her over the edge.

"O…O…O…Oooooooo," she gasped, her back shooting up off the bed so that she was practically doubled over, trapping Scorpius's hand and face in between her legs for several moments as she caught her breath.

He managed to free himself and grinned at her proudly, "Feel good Peaches?"

"Fucking incredible," gasped Lily flopping back down on the bed, still shaking from her release.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed giving a girl an orgasm that much before. You are so fucking sexy," said Scorpius clearly aroused.

She laughed and said, "Good, because I'm totally addicted now. I'm going to want you to do that everyday."

"With pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry and Ginny had gone home late last night after the horrible fight with Lily had ended. Harry had been absolutely disgusted with himself since then, while Ginny had spent the majority of the time crying. He couldn't fathom how things could have gone any worse and he couldn't get the way Lily looked at him out of his head. It was almost as if she was disgusted by him. Harry thought back and could only relate her look to the way Malfoy used to look at him when they were in school. Sure they had moved on after the war and basically ignored each other now but to think that his daughter hated him was enough to get Harry on his feet…

"Ginny!" he hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah?" she sniffled back from the bedroom.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. I can't leave things like this with Lily. She's had most of the day to cool off and I can probably catch her at dinner if I leave now." he said hurriedly as he put his shoes on and searched for his jacket.

"I'm coming with you!" said Ginny scurrying to change. She was running down the stairs five minutes later and they quickly flooed to Hogwarts. When they arrived dinner was in full swing but there was no Lily in sight. They found Al and James looking completely miserable watching the doorway. Harry stopped and sat next to the boys as Ginny went to say hello to the professors to explain why they were there, yet again.

"We haven't seen her all day, Dad," said Al worriedly.

"Yeah, we even sent Rose up after lunch to check on her but she wasn't in her room. And she left the cloak on her bed so it's not like she snuck by us," added James.

"Did you check the map?" asked Harry.

"She still has it," replied Al hopelessly.

"Well, she has to eat at some point. If she doesn't come to dinner, then let's head to the kitchens and see if we can find her," said Harry grasping at straws. He watched Ginny talking to several girls further down the table but turned away when he saw them all shake their head no.

Scorpius watched as Lily's Mum sat down at the table with the rest of her family and steeled himself for what he was about to do. He looked around the hall and saw that most everyone had left.

"Are you sure about this Scor?" asked his best friend, Jason.

"Absolutely," replied Scorpius standing up and leaving the table.

"Good Luck!" yelled Jason as Scorpius walked towards the Gryffindor table.

As he trekked up the long path between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, Scorpius realized he had never done anything like this for a girl before. He had a fairly decent relationship with James and enjoyed partying with him. They were both extremely popular with the ladies and had a sort of understanding about dating each other's girls at the same time. That was all about to go to shit. _Was Lily really worth it? Fuck, Yes, _he thought as he stopped behind Harry and Ginny, directly across from Al and James.

"Hey James," he said loudly, causing Harry and Ginny to turn to see him and move aside somewhat.

"Hey Scorpius, What's up?" asked James.

Scorpius couldn't help but notice how miserable they all seemed. He took a deep breath and pulled the map from his back pocket and tossed it on the table between the four of them, "Lily asked me to give this back to you."

There was a shocked silence for a minute before James jumped to his feet, the bench screeching loudly as he did so, "Why you fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" yelled James trying to climb over the table.

Ginny, Harry and Al had gotten up quickly when James started flipping out and Harry was trying to hold James back when he managed to get near Scorpius, who simply stood with his arms crossed staring at James.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister, Malfoy!"

Apparently Harry and Ginny had no idea who he was because they both gasped in response. He was so focused on the three of them that he hadn't realized Al had moved quite sneakily beside him until his face was exploding in pain from Al's punch.

"Albus!" screeched Ginny horrified.

Scorpius turned his head back to look at Al levelly, "Nice punch, Potter," he said as he wiped the blood from his lip.

At this point the professors had come down from the head table and his head of house said, "I think perhaps you should head back to the dungeons, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius shrugged and said, "Sure," but before he turned to leave he said seriously, "Consider that a pass Al, because next time you hit me, I will hit you back."

He started walking away and heard a litany of things being yelled by both James and Al…

"I'm going to fucking kill you Malfoy!"

"Don't you dare touch my fucking sister!"

And then they were suddenly silenced and Ginny yelled, "Wait!"

He turned around curiously and waited for her to say something.

"Is Lily alright?" she asked meekly.

He looked at her incredulously before he replied icily; "She's about as good as can be expected after being called a stupid whore by her family."

Ginny winced and replied, "We didn't… at least we didn't mean to…things just got out of control."

He simply stared at her, unwilling to make her feel better and he couldn't help but notice the way Harry was looking at him angrily.

He turned to leave again and again Ginny yelled, "Wait!"

Sighing internally he turned one more time and she asked, "Can you just…just see if she'll come talk with us. We'll stay here and wait for her," begged Ginny.

When Scorpius just stared at her she added, "Even if she doesn't want to talk to all of us. She can talk to just one of us, please, Mr. Malfoy."

He clenched his jaw, knowing he was a sucker for witches that were upset, "I'll tell her, but I've no idea if she'll come."

"Thank you," replied Ginny sincerely.

When Scorpius had left the hall followed by the professors, Ginny turned to see all three Potter men staring at her angrily. She waved her wand and canceled the silencing charm but before they could speak she ordered, "I don't want to hear a word from any of you. What we did last night was absolutely horrible. If I have to beg Draco Malfoy himself to get a chance to apologize to my daughter, then I'm going to do it! And if Lily comes, then you two," she stopped to point to Al and James, "will say absolutely nothing to her other than I'm sorry! Is that understood?"

They all grumbled under their breath and she said, "I can't hear you!"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Thank you," replied Ginny sitting down at the table again, motioning for them to do the same.

"Please tell me that isn't Draco Malfoy's son," pleaded Harry.

"The one and only," replied Al annoyed.

"There's no way I'm letting Lily spend any time with him! He's way too experienced for her and I'm sure he's only using her. Just like he does with all the girls," vented James angrily.

"Aren't friends supposed to know not to date friends sisters?" asked Al incredulously.

"I'm not friends with him, at least not anymore," pouted James.

"I didn't realize you were friends with him," added Ginny surprised.

James shrugged and said, "We hung out at the same parties on the weekends. We got along pretty well."

"Well then he must be a good kid, if you've liked him up to now, right?" asked Ginny naively.

James looked away guiltily and said, "Um, not really. I mean…um."

"What are you trying to say James?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Nothing. Forget it." mumbled James.

"Well I think he's a dick," said Al decisively.

"Albus! Language!" scolded Ginny.

"Sorry, Mum but he is. He's with at least three or four different girls every week. He just shags them and then leaves them for the next girl. He's probably shagged every witch in sixth and seventh year. No way I'm letting Lily be another notch in his belt," growled Al.

Harry's head thumped against the table loudly as he groaned, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

Ginny rubbed his back soothingly and said, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Harry. Lily knows how to take care of herself and after all she just told us she was still a virgin."

Harry groaned again.

"How the fuck did they even get together?" shouted James making Harry and Ginny both jump.

"Language!"

"Mum, the school biggest sex fiend is currently trying to seduce your 15 year old virgin daughter! Why do you give a shit if I fucking swear?" yelled James annoyed.

"James, that's enough!" barked Harry.

"That's rich coming from you James," snorted Al.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked James angrily

"You're just as bad as Malfoy! You two even had an agreement not to date the same girls at the same time!"

"FUCK YOU AL!" yelled James as he shoved Al roughly.

"No, this is your fucking fault James! How is she to know she deserves anything better when all she see's is you shagging the whole fucking school!" yelled Al shoving James back.

"Boys!" yelled Ginny.

"What about you?" sneered James shoving Al again, "Stop acting like you're a fucking saint!"

"Boys!" yelled Ginny again.

"Please, at least I stick to one witch at a time!" Al yelled as he shoved James harder causing him to take several steps back.

"ENOUGH!" roared Harry, thoroughly pissed off, slamming his hands down on the table, causing the whole thing to shake uncontrollably for several moments. His eyes were filled with rage and both boys reluctantly stopped fighting.

"Don't stop on my account," sneered Lily walking up towards them with Scorpius beside her.

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten as he took a deep breath. These kids were going to be the death of him.

"Oh, sweetheart," gushed Ginny as she moved towards Lily ready to hug her, "I'm so sorry!"

For the first time in her life Lily stepped back away from her mother and refused to hug her.

Ginny covered her mouth and barely managed to contain her sobs. She looked to Harry for help to see that he was shocked.

"Lily…" said Harry softly, standing up.

Lily crossed her arms and waited.

"Lily, we're sorry. So. Very. Sorry."

Lily simply clenched her jaw in response. She felt Scorpius move closer to her and he said quietly, "Why don't I wait for you outside."

But Lily shook her head and said, "No, stay. Please."

Scorpius nodded in response and stayed close to her.

"Is that all?" she snapped angrily.

Her entire family looked at her confused and she clarified, "Is there anything else you called me here for?"

"He's using you, Lils," said James angrily.

Lily snorted and replied, "What makes you think I'm not using him too?"

Scorpius chuckled but tried to cover it with a cough, realizing he was unsuccessful he said, "Sorry."

"I'm not an idiot, Lily! I know what he's like," started James but he was cut off.

"Because you're just like him, aren't you James?" sneered Lily.

"I'm not preying on little girls!" shouted James, immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt look on Lily's face.

Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "Wow. What a fucking family you are… I'm sorry, Peaches. I should have never asked you to come talk to them."

Lily sniffled and said, "It's fine. After all who in their right mind would think that my family, the famous Potters, were complete assholes."

Harry had enough of this shit. He stood and moved closer to Lily, absolutely radiating power, and growled, "That's enough, young lady. Now I understand that you're mad at us, and rightly so. But we came here to apologize. We're sorry. We didn't mean for things to turn out like they did. But that doesn't mean you can talk to us like that. Talk to _**ME**_ like that. Now, I'd like to talk to you alone, _**right now**__._ You can either talk with me now, or I can let the Headmistress know that I'm pulling you from school for your own good. Now, which would you prefer?"

Ginny, Al and James gaped at their father as Lily narrowed her eyes and replied, "Not much of a choice is it, _**Father**_?"

Scorpius kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll wait outside for you," before he turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"He's gone. Happy now?" huffed Lily.

"Sit. Down." ordered Harry.

"No." replied Lily defiantly.

Harry glared at her and snapped, "Do you think I won't make you? SIT. DOWN!"

Lily gulped and sat, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms angrily.

The others were somewhat uneasy with Harry and warily sat down at the table as he stood over Lily.

"You, young lady, are going to be home by curfew every night. You will not under any circumstances leave Gryffindor Tower after curfew. You will not spend time alone with Malfoy…"

"What!" yelled Lily jumping up angrily?

"In his bedroom." finished Harry glaring at her.

"You will not spend time alone with Scorpius in the Room of Requirement, or the Astronomy Tower, or an unused classroom, or a broom closet or wherever else kids go these days!"

"Harry…" said Ginny, trying to stop him.

"No," he snapped looking at his wife. "This kid clearly can't be trusted, Gin."

"How the fuck would you know?" yelled Lily royally pissed off, "You met him for a total of five minutes. You have no idea what he's like!"

"Al and James filled me in."

Lily laughed cruelly and said, "Yeah, did James tell you they shagged all the same girls? What's a matter James, pissed because you can't shag his current girlfriend?"

"Lily!" gasped Ginny horrified.

James looked like he was going to be sick and Al was gaping at her in shock.

"That's enough, Lily," snapped Harry.

Lily was fuming and let it all out, "No, it's not! You can order me around all you like but I'm not going to fucking listen! You want to pull me from school? Do it! I'll find another boyfriend. Want to send me to an all girls' school? Do it! I'll get a girlfriend."

Lily took a deep breath and then continued more calmly, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm done taking orders. I'm done _**pretending**_ to be your perfect little girl. I'm just done!"

Lily was breathing heavily when she finished and her father just stared at her. She had never, ever, spoken like that to him before. She wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to do but it was too late now…

Ginny was very uneasy with the sudden turn in the conversation. She knew it would strike too close to home for Harry; he had tried to give her everything he never had growing up. She needed to get him out of here before he said something he'd regret. "Lily, clearly it wasn't a good idea for your father and I to come tonight. I thought you would have cooled off by now. Let's just all take some time to settle down and try again next weekend, okay?" asked Ginny standing next to Lily and Harry.

When she got no reply she added, "Look, we didn't come to make things worse. We just wanted to apologize. Alright, sweetheart."

"Ginny stop." said Harry quietly, too quietly. It made them all very nervous. "I'm so sorry that you've had to _**pretend**_ all this time, Lily. It must have been so hard _**pretending**_ to be loved, _**pretending**_ to be safe, _**pretending**_ to be happy, _**pretending**_ to have everything any child could ever want!"

"Harry…"

Harry ignored his wife, he was absolutely furious. "I'll tell you what Lily. Let's just stop _**pretending**_. I'll stop keeping you safe and happy and giving you everything you want and you can stop _**pretending**_ that you love me."

And with that, Harry roughly pushed past her as he stormed out of the great hall. Lily felt like she had been punched in the gut and she knew her eyes were filling with tears. Her Mum touched her arm and Lily whipped around angrily, tears falling down her face, "I hate you! I hate all of you!" and she ran out of the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Day 21**

Lily was getting ready for her big date with Scorpius; it was the first time she was going with him to the Room of Requirement to party with the rest of the sixth and seventh years. They were essentially announcing their relationship to everyone and she was kind of nervous. She thought back on the long week she'd had and realized that she really needed to have some fun tonight. She had spent the first day after her fight with her father crying. Literally crying for the whole day. She winced thinking of how horrible that must have been for Scorpius. He was such a sweetheart though. After the marathon cry-fest she became angry, in fact she was still angry. She absolutely refused to talk to her brothers and every time she got a letter from her parents she threw it in the nearest fireplace.

Lily shook her head to stop thinking about her family and took one last look in the mirror. She had on a tight white angora sweater and _**very short**_ black shorts…but the best part was that her long legs were covered in sheer black thigh highs and she finished the look off with black heels. It was simple yet incredibly sexy. She left her hair down, somewhat wild, the way she knew Scorpius liked it and put the last touches of make up on before she left her room.

The common room was loud and crazy, like it was every weekend, but there was several catcalls as she descended the stairs, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Looking good Potter," said her best friend Allison as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lily smiled and said, "Thanks Ali. I wish you could come with me."

"Maybe next time you can set me up with Jason," Ali replied blushing.

"You mean Scorpius' best friend? You have a crush on Jason?" squealed Lily excitedly.

"Shhh! Why don't you tell the whole common room!" reprimanded Ali.

"Oh, sorry." replied Lily guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. Go have fun. Are you coming back tonight?"

Lily bit her lip and shook her head no.

"You little slag!" teased Ali.

"Yeah that's me, the virgin slag," replied Lily sarcastically.

"Well, maybe tonight's the night. You never know. Just be careful, alright?" replied Ali concerned.

"I will. I promise. Look, I better go meet Scorpius before he thinks I'm standing him up." said Lily quickly before hugging Ali and heading out of Gryffindor tower. The portrait had barely swung shut when she saw Scorpius waiting for her.

"Hey Peaches," he said huskily, roaming his eyes over her.

"Hey. I thought we were meeting downstairs?" asked Lily confused.

He pushed himself off the wall and stalked towards her, "I wanted to pick you up, like a proper gentlemen should."

Lily giggled and moved into his arms, which he quickly wrapped around her before bending his head down to give her a quick, yet passionate kiss. He groaned as he pulled away and said, "Peaches you look fucking fantastic tonight but there's one problem."

"What?" asked Lily confused?

"I don't want anyone else to look at you and there will most definitely be blokes looking at you tonight," groaned Scorpius.

"Well, they can look all they want, I'm already taken," smirked Lily.

"Yes, you most definitely are," replied Scorpius kissing her again.

When they entered the Room of Requirement it was dark, filled with people and the music was blaring. Lily grinned knowing she was going to have a great time. They must have set it up like a muggle dance club because that's what it looked like to her. She was surprised that there was a bar in the middle of the room and pointed questioningly to it for Scorpius.

"The prefects take turns," he yelled into her ear before grabbing her hand and walking her towards the back. He stopped at a group sitting on couches in the back corner.

"What's up!" yelled Scorpius loudly so they heard him.

They all looked up and grinned, happy to see him. Then they did a double take of who he was with.

"You've got to be shitting me!" laughed one of the guys as he stood and shook Scorpius hand, "No wonder you haven't been here. I'd want to keep this one to myself too." He held his hand out to Lily and yelled, "Names Michael."

Lily grinned and yelled back as she shook his hand, "Lily!"

He laughed again and said, "I know."

Everyone else stood and greeted her as well, all yelling and nodding at her… She had met some of them before in the Slytherin common room.

"Her brothers are going to have a fit!" yelled Jason, Scorpius' best friend.

Scorpius simply shrugged and Lily grinned mischievously as she yelled, "Let them!"

Jason laughed and raised his glass in salute.

Scorpius smirked and said, "Let me go get us some drinks. Do you have a preference?"

"Surprise me," purred Lily in his ear, making him grin.

"Stay with her while I go get some drinks?" he asked Jason, who simply nodded.

…..

James was sitting down enjoying the view of the beautiful witch on his lap, when there seemed to be a commotion going on around him. He moved his head to the side to try and see what was going on but there were too many people. He turned and yelled to his friend Bill, "What's going on?"

"No idea!"

James shrugged and pulled the witch down for a snog. Several minutes later he was interrupted when his friend Anthony came back and yelled, "Merlin's balls, that witch was hot! Did you get a look at her? I could only see her from behind but fuck if I don't want to shag her!"

Anthony and James laughed in response.

…..

Al was currently grinding into his girlfriend, Tracey, on the dance floor. He had already had plenty to drink and was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had his hands all over her and she was dancing quite erotically. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to stand it before he dragged her to a bedroom. She was a petite blonde, with blue eyes and he knew she was quite beautiful. In fact there were a lot of guys in here right now that would love to be in his place. He grinned and pulled Tracey up from her erotic position in front of him and snogged her senseless. He wrapped one hand in her hair and the other fell to her ass and squeezed it. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the buzz as everyone caught sight of his sister and Scorpius walking towards the back of the room.

…

Rose had just got off the dance floor and was heading with her friend Katie to get more drinks at the bar. As they waited for their turn Katie said, "Did you see Malfoy's back?"

Rose's eyes widened, "You saw him?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see if he was with anyone?" asked Rose nervously.

Katie grinned and shook her head, "Why, you got the hots for him?"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "No!"

"Why not? I do!" yelled Katie laughing.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust and Katie added, "He's fucking hot!"

Rose shook her head and looked around…she saw James with some witch on his lap, where he usually was. She scanned some more and thought she saw Al's girlfriend on the dance floor, which meant Al was probably with her. She looked towards the corner where Malfoy usually was but she couldn't see anything. She bit her lip. _Should she go see if Lily was here? Should she warn her where Al and James were? Should she tell Al and James she might be here?_

Apparently she had zoned out because Katie was waving her drink in front of her face, "Earth to Rose."

She blushed and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. What were you thinking about?"

"Malfoy," said Rose without thinking causing Katie to grin. "Not like that. Look, do you mind if I take a walk?"

"Sure. Tell Malfoy I said Hi!" yelled Katie as she walked away.

Rose rolled her eyes and started weaving through the crowd to get to the back where Malfoy and his friends usually were. At first she was relieved, she couldn't see any blonde hair, but then she saw red hair. As she got closer her stomach knotted, someone that looked suspiciously like Lily was sitting on Malfoy's lap, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. She was kneeling above him with her knees on either side of his legs and you could barely tell that it was him, because all you could see was Lily's long red hair and someone's hands on her ass. _ Maybe it wasn't her. _Suddenly Lily turned her face to the side to laugh at something Scorpius' friend Jason said. _Fuck. That was definitely Lily._

Groaning internally, Rose squeezed her way through to get to them. When she was right next to the couch she said, "Lily!" but got no response. She moved closer to the couch so that she was in Lily's line of sight and yelled, "Lily!"

Lily jumped and turned her head to the side with Scorpius. They were obviously close to snogging and they were only an inch apart. When Lily saw Rose she giggled.

"Rose!" she squealed happily, not moving at all.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Scorpius and demanded, "How much has she had to drink, Malfoy!"

"Oh Rose don't be a party pooper! I've only had a few drinks," replied Lily grinning.

"How many is a few?"

"She's only had three Rose," replied Scorpius amused.

"Well don't give her anymore!" snapped Rose angrily.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Rose, who stomped her foot and yelled, "Lily, can I talk to you? Alone!"

Lily rolled her eyes too but decided to get up and placate Rose. As she stood she swayed lightly and giggled as she held onto Scorpius' leg to steady herself.

Rose groaned and pulled Lily away from Scorpius.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what your brothers will do if they see you here? And what in Merlin's name are you wearing!" raged Rose.

Lily rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you done now, Mum?"

"Lily, damn it, I'm serious! You're brothers will beat the shit out of Malfoy if they see you like this!"

"Hey, you want to dance beautiful?" a tall, dark and handsome bloke asked Lily.

Lily shook her head and said, "No, thank you," dismissing him before addressing Rose.

"Like what? I'm fine Rose. I just had a few drinks. I won't have anymore, alright?" replied Lily trying to calm her cousin down.

Rose nodded, somewhat placated and said, "You should go before they see you, Lily."

Lily crossed her arms and huffed, "No. They're just going to have to deal with the fact that I have a boyfriend!"

"Baby, baby, baby! Dance with me," demanded a stocky bloke.

"No," snapped Lily annoyed with being called baby by anyone but Scorpius. She looked back at Rose, obviously not planning on leaving.

Rose groaned knowing Lily was incredibly stubborn, "Just try to keep a low profile and maybe they won't know you're here."

Lily harrumphed in response but then asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. Katie told me Malfoy was here so I came to see if you were with him."

Lily nodded when suddenly a very tall bloke was in between her and Rose, "Excuse me, would you like to dance with me?"

"No thanks," replied Lily annoyed with yet another interruption.

Rose looked concerned and leaned in to yell in Lily's ear, "Just promise me you'll be careful, Lily. Malfoy…he's been with a lot of witches."

Lily pulled away and smiled, "I know, Rose. I promise, I'll be careful. But you have nothing to worry about, he's been nothing but a gentleman for the last three weeks."

Rose gaped at hearing how long they had been together. She was pretty sure no one had lasted that long with Malfoy before.

"Hey Red, wanna dance?" asked a short blonde, moving way too close them.

"NO!" yelled both Rose and Lily stepping away from him.

"Look, the place starts to clear out around 2ish so I would suggest leaving before then," said Rose holding her hand up to stop Lily from protesting, "I'm just trying to help you, Lily. Al usually dances with Tracey most of the night over there, " she pointed to the far left side of the room then continued, "and James spends his time drinking and snogging witches up front. Okay?"

Lily nodded, hugged her and said, "Thanks Rose."

"Be careful," whispered Rose before pulling away and nodding to Scorpius before she left.

As Lily turned back to Scorpius she watched as a tall leggy blonde leaned into him and whispered in his ear. Lily clenched her fists but Scorpius simply shook his head no and moved the girl away so that he could get off the couch and walk towards Lily.

"Everything okay Peaches?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's just worried." replied Lily smiling as she pulled him closer to her.

"Do you want to go?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head no and pulled him in for a heated kiss, wrapping her hands in his hair as he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed for several minutes until they heard a bunch of catcalls, shouting for them to get a room. Lily pulled away, blushing profusely.

Scorpius grinned and asked, "Do you want to go dance?"

Lily smiled sexily and whispered in his ear, "I want to do so much more than just dance."

He laughed as he pulled her towards the dance floor with him. When they reached the dance floor he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, while she raised her arms up high, placing one behind his head to pull his lips to her neck. She started moving against him sexily and he growled into her neck as he began lavishing his attention there. She purred contentedly as he licked, sucked and nipped the sensitive skin just below her ear.

When the song changed, Lily turned and faced Scorpius, pulling him close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned as he reached down and lifted one of her legs with his hand so that it was up by his hip, allowing them to be much closer. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of him pressing against her most private parts. She felt like she might have an orgasm right there and whispered, "please," in his ear.

He sucked in a breath, unable to believe this sexy witch was all his. Just as his resolve was breaking and he was considering taking her to the nearest bedroom, he heard, "Lily!"

She was obviously in her own world so Scorpius looked to the right and saw her brother Al gaping at them, clearly getting angrier by the second.

He kissed Lily's neck one last time and said, "Peaches, we have to stop."

She made a cute noise of protest and looked at him through hazy, lust filled eyes.

He gulped and took her leg down from around his hip and stepped back a tiny bit. Before he could apologize or explain further her brother yelled, "Lily! What the hell are you doing?!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter

Day 22

"Al, why don't we go talk somewhere else?" replied Scorpius holding Lily to his side. She still hadn't really acknowledged her brother, which was making Al furious but Scorpius was thrilled inside that she only had eyes for him.

"Fine," snapped Al motioning for Scorpius to go first. He turned to his girlfriend Tracey and said, "Can you go tell James to meet me in the back? Tell him Lily is here."

"Sure, love," replied Tracey watching Al follow his sister.

The walk seemed extremely long since there were so many people on the dance floor. By the time Al had made it through he looked at Scorpius and asked, "Where's my sister?"

"I thought she was with you?" replied Scorpius frowning.

"What the fuck!" snapped Al and they both turned to search for Lily in the crowd. Suddenly Scorpius growled and stormed into the crowd again. Al decided to stay close to him in case his sister was in trouble. He was in shock when they finally found her, she was dancing away having a great time with one guy pressed up against her front and another guy pressed up against her back.

"Ah, Peaches?" said Scorpius trying to sound amused, but inside he was fuming.

"Oh, there you are, lover boy! I lost you in the crowd," replied Lily smiling.

"So you decided to dance with strangers?" asked Scorpius, gritting his teeth, why weren't these bastards moving away from his girlfriend.

"There not strangers!" she pointed to the one in front of her and said, "This is Nate." and she pointed behind her and said, "This is Mark."

Al apparently got over the shock and moved forward to pull Lily away, and growled, "Get the fuck away from my sister!"

"Hey, she wanted to dance with us, Potter!" sneered one and Scorpius moved so that he was towering over the bloke and threatened menacingly, "If you touch my girlfriend again I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!"

The guy gulped, took a step back and stammered, "Sorry Malfoy, I didn't know she was yours."

Lily giggled as both guys practically ran away from Scorpius. Both Al and Scorpius each took one of her arms and walked her through to the back, where all the bedrooms were. They saw James waiting for them.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" he snapped angrily when they got close enough.

"Fuck you James! I can go wherever I want!" yelled Lily angrily.

They were walking down the hall trying to find an open room, which took them several minutes. When they finally did, they practically threw Lily in there and followed her in quickly slamming the door. All three of them watched her as she giggled some more before tossing her shoes and jumping on the bed.

"Are you drunk?" asked James angrily.

"Yep!" giggled Lily bouncing on the bed now.

Al and James groaned and Scorpius chuckled before he said, "Peaches, what am I going to do with you, you only had three drinks."

She smirked as she got up on her knees and motioned with her finger for him to come closer to her then said sexily, "I can think of a few things, Lover Boy."

"Lily!" gasped Al horrified.

"No. NO WAY. You're going back to Gryffindor Tower, right now." commanded James moving in front of her before Scorpius could get any closer.

"No. I'm. Not." replied Lily stubbornly.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Both of you stop it!" snapped Al then he moved closer and said, "Come on Lily, let us walk you back." He was batting his eyelashes at her and making that face that she could never say no to.

"Al… Please," she whined, "Can't I just stay a little longer?"

Scorpius was quite amused how Al was able to get Lily to do what he wanted. It was even more amusing to see how much it pissed James off.

Al smiled at her sweetly and replied, "Another night Lily. It's already one in the morning and you've had quite a lot to drink. Lets call it a night while you're still having a good time."

Lily pouted and whined, "But I'm not tired!"

"Well then James and I will keep you company in the common room until you want to go to bed."

"What?" asked James annoyed but he shut up when Al glared at him?

"And Scorpius?" pouted Lily.

"No." replied James and Al together.

Lily crossed her arms stubbornly and said, "Then no. I'm not going! If you want me to leave that bad then I'll just go with Scorpius to his common room. But if you want me to go to our common room then Scorpius is coming too."

Scorpius laughed and said, "Peaches, you should have been in Slytherin."

Al and James both glared at him, which only made him smirk more.

"Fine, Lily," snapped Al, "Let me just see if Tracey will come with us. James?"

"What?" grumbled James?

"Are you going to bring someone?" snapped Al.

"Why do I have to come if you're going?" whined James.

"Are you serious?" snarled Al pulling James out of the room and slamming the door.

"Yeah, why do we both have to babysit her!" whined James

"You're such a spoiled brat, James!" yelled Al before he lowered his voice and said, "Don't you think I'd rather be shagging my girlfriend right now? It's our fucking sister, James! Do you want to let Malfoy take advantage of her?"

James huffed and said, "No, of course not! But its just Kristine has been all over me tonight and I've been trying to get with her for years now! If I leave I might never get a chance again!"

Al rolled his eyes but he did feel bad. He knew how much James adored Kristine, mostly because she was one of the only witches to say no to him. "Look, why don't you ask her to come with us. She might like you more if you tell her the truth and do something with her besides try and get in her pants."

James frowned, obviously not liking the idea but when he saw Al wasn't going to let him out of it he said, "Fine. But if she says no, I'm never going to forgive you!"

Al laughed and said, "Fair enough. I'll meet you in the hall in 10 minutes, James. I just have to find Tracey."

James nodded and they both went their separate ways, completely forgetting they left Lily and Scorpius alone in the bedroom.

"Oh Lover Boy," called Lily huskily.

Scorpius smirked and moved closer to her, "Yes, Peaches?"

"I want you," whispered Lily as she moved her hand over the zipper on his jeans.

Scorpius closed his eyes and groaned, "Lily, you're brothers…"

"Are not here." she whispered as she nipped on his neck then licked the spot sensually.

Scorpius groaned again but put his hand over hers to stop her. "Peaches, they'll be right back."

"But I want to touch you. You never let me touch you!" whined Lily moving away from him.

He was surprised by the sudden change and looked at her confused, "I let you touch me."

"Not the way I want to! I want to see you, feel you, taste you! And you always stop me!" pouted Lily.

Scorpius chuckled sexily and moved closer to her, "I'm sorry Peaches. I didn't realize I was doing that. I just didn't want to rush you. How about this…tomorrow night, my room, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Lily's eyes lit up and she said, "Really?"

"Fuck yeah. I've been dreaming about you touching me and doing all sorts of naughty things to me," he replied before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her so they both fell back onto the bed. She opened her legs to make room for him and he started running his left hand up and down her leg. She in turn pulled his shirt out of his pants and began running her nails up and down his back under his shirt, causing him to buck into her. She moaned and wrapped her other leg around him, resting her foot on his butt, pushing every now and then to get him closer. After a good ten minutes of this heated snogging session Scorpius pulled away breathless and looked down at Lily's legs, "Peaches?"

"Yeah?" she gasped, heart pounding.

"Someday, will you wear these again for me?" he was running his hand up her stocking clad thighs then he looked up at her, "Just these?"

Lily smirked and replied, "Maybe. If you're a good boy."

Scorpius groaned, closed his eyes and rested his head on Lily's chest. "I had no idea what a naughty witch you were going to be."

"You don't seem to mind," replied Lily catching her breath still.

"Fuck, no. But you're making it really hard for me to take things slow."

"I don't want slow. Haven't you figured that out yet, Lover Boy?" taunted Lily huskily.

"I think I finally have, Peaches," groaned Scorpius before he reluctantly got up on his knees to get up off the bed.

Lily whined in protest as he got up and held his hand out for her. Just then the door burst open and Al and James were standing there breathing heavy, obviously panicked.

Lily giggled as she grabbed Scorpius' hand and said, "Don't get your knickers in a twist guys, I'm still a virgin."

"Lily!" they both reprimanded.

She also heard giggling and looked behind her brothers to see their dates and said, "Hi Tracey."

"Hi Lily. I hear we're going back to the common room?" asked Tracey.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, my brothers seem to think I'm going to have a little too much fun if I stay here any longer."

"I think it's sweet Lily. They're just trying to look out for you," added Kristine.

James beamed at her and Lily rolled her eyes before she asked, "Kristine, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were immune to my brothers charm?"

"No. Just his cheesy pick up lines," replied Kristine coolly, making everyone laugh, except James.

They all made their way through the room to leave and noticed that Lily was attracting quite a bit of attention. Far more than any of the boys was comfortable with. Several even tried to approach her before they saw that she was being ushered by both Potters as well as Malfoy. By the time they got back to Gryffindor Tower, Lily had hopped on Scorpius' back and was holding her shoes around his neck as he carried her piggyback style.

Lily giggled as Scorpius tossed her on the couch, "And here I thought chivalry was dead?"

Scorpius took a seat next to her and teased, "That's the last time, Peaches!"

Lily laughed in response and teased, "Sure it is, lover boy. Who was it that insisted on picking me up at my door tonight?"

Scorpius grumbled.

"And got my drinks for me?"

More grumbling…

"And walked me back here every night since we've been together."

The girls were laughing and even Al and James were smiling.

"How did you two get together anyway," asked Kristine, who was sitting on James' lap in one of the chairs across from Lily and Scorpius.

Scorpius' eyes twinkled mischievously and he said, "Oh, it's quite a story, isn't it Peaches?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and said, "No. It's not. It's very boring actually."

Scorpius chuckled and said; "I guess I'll tell it then. It was really all Lily's idea."

"Scorpius," Lily said warningly.

"What Peaches?" he asked innocently. But he could see the panic in her eyes and he didn't want to upset her. He leaned in and kissed her chastely before he turned back to them and said, "What can I say…she's perfect. She beautiful and sweet and funny and I was taken with her from the moment we started talking."

"Awww." squealed the girls

Lily looked surprised but then she beamed at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When she pulled back she said, "Good answer."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" asked Tracey from her perch on Al's lap.

Lily bit her lip but Scorpius responded immediately, "A little over three weeks." They smiled at each other then turned back to see the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"What?" asked Lily?

"Nothing, it's just… never mind." said Kristine.

"No, what is it?" asked Lily.

"I don't usually stay with one person that long," replied Scorpius nonplussed, having said what they were all thinking.

"Well, yeah, but you've never dated me before," replied Lily as if that explained everything.

Scorpius laughed loudly and pulled Lily closer to him while the others just shook their heads. It was going to be an interesting night….


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: Mature scene at the end….

Lily was currently sitting on the couch with her legs sprawled across over Scorpius' lap. He seemed to really enjoy this since he hadn't stopped running his hands up and down them. She was surprised her brothers hadn't freaked out on him yet but they were somewhat occupied with their own witches. Lily decided she was going to take advantage of their inattention by rubbing her foot provocatively over Scorpius' prominent bulge.

Scorpius practically leaped off the couch and gasped, "Lily!"

This caused the rest of the group to snap their attention to the two of them. Lily couldn't keep the laughter in and began laughing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" asked Al confused.

Lily pulled herself together and held her stomach as she gasped, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!"

Scorpius crossed his arms petulantly and scowled, but Lily knew it was just for show. She could see that he was still very turned on.

"What did you do?" asked James warily, not sure he wanted to know.

"Me? What makes you think I did anything?" replied Lily innocently.

James rolled his eyes while Al snorted and replied, "Because we know you."

Lily put her hand to her chest in mock offense.

"You're wicked!" Scorpius scowled at her before he turned to Al and James and said, "She's wicked!"

Lily laughed and Kristine and Tracey joined in as well. It was becoming clear to them that whatever Lily did, it must have been sexual. Unfortunately, Al and James were starting to get the same feeling.

"Alright, Lils, I think it's time to say goodnight," said Al patting Tracey's thigh to get her to stand.

"Aww, come on Al," whined Lily, but Al simply shook his head in response.

"No, he's right, it's late," replied Scorpius.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and mumbled, "Kiss ass," causing the rest of the group to chuckle.

Scorpius laughed it off and said, "Oh no, Peaches, I just need my beauty sleep so that I'm rested for my hot date tomorrow night."

"Really? Should I be worried?" asked Lily mischievously?

"Very," smirked Scorpius.

Lily raised her eyebrow and motioned with her finger for Scorpius to come closer. He did so slowly and when he got close enough, Lily pulled him down for a scorching kiss. After a minute she heard her brothers grumbling and released him, quickly standing up.

"Just a little something to remember me by," said Lily before she walked away and headed up the stairs to her room.

Scorpius watched her go and stood staring at the closed door for several minutes before he shook his head and said, "Good night," and left through the portrait hole.

James and Al were both scowling when Kristine said, "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when a witch had Malfoy wrapped around their finger!"

"I know!" agreed Tracey.

The girls exchanged a look when they noticed that both boys still appeared unhappy.

"Hey, don't your father and Scorpius' father hate each other?" asked Kristine trying to distract them.

"That's right! It's like a Hogwarts legend. I completely forgot about that!" replied Tracey.

James was the first to respond, "Yeah, I guess. I mean I've heard a lot of stories but I've never really seen them do anything but ignore each other."

"It's not just my Dad, our whole family pretty much hates the Malfoy's," added Al.

Kristine grimaced and said, "How's that going to work, then?"

"Maybe your Dad won't mind," offered Tracey.

"Oh, no. He definitely minded last weekend," scoffed Al.

"That's so sad, they're like Romeo and Juliet…star-crossed lovers," said Kristine.

"Romeo and Juliet both died," replied James none too pleased with the analogy.

They all brooded for a few minutes before Kristine finally said, "Well, you two will just have to make sure you support Lily if this relationship is important to her. If both families are dead set against them then they're going to need all the help they can get."

"That sounds like a good plan," replied Tracey. But when Al and James just continued to scowl, she added, "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." She then reached for Al's hand and pulled him towards the stairs to his room.

"Night," replied Kristine.

Al simply nodded towards Kristine and James before he let Tracey lead the way to his room.

Kristine saw that James was still in his own world and she touched his face to catch his attention, "Hey."

James smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

Kristine smiled sympathetically at him and said, "It's fine. I know how much your sister means to you."

James sighed before moving to the couch with Kristine close behind. When he sat down she boldly straddled his lap and put a hand on either side of his face, surprising him. He was momentarily stunned speechless.

Kristine smirked and said, "I thought that might take your mind off of your sister."

James placed his hand on either side of her waist and grinned in response before he said, "Mission accomplished."

"Good. Because I've been waiting all night to have you all to myself."

"Really?" asked James completely flabbergasted. He had literally been hitting on her since third year and he had virtually given up on her. He was resigned to her being the one girl that he could never have.

Kristine nodded shyly.

"I have to ask… I mean, I've been trying to get your attention for years Kristine, what's changed?"

She bit her lip for a minute before she replied hesitantly, "I…I wasn't ready for your attention before. I mean you're a bit of a ladies man, James. Its kind of intimidating...you're kind of intimidating."

He was taken aback, not sure what to say in response so he took one of his hands and brought it to her face, rubbing her cheek and lips with his thumb before settling it at the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kristine shook her head and said, "You didn't scare me, per se, I just knew you were too much for me."

James frowned, unhappy with how she perceived him to be. Before he could reply, Kristine put her finger on his lips and said, "But I'm ready now."

James looked deep into her eyes to gage her sincerity and he saw nothing but determination staring back at him. Slowly, he allowed a smile to form.

Kristine smiled back before she leaned closer and pulled James into a slow but sensuous kiss. It was filled with promise and just a little bit of teasing and based on the sounds that James was making, she was pretty sure he was enjoying himself.

After several minutes, she pulled back and whispered, "Wow."

"Yeah," replied James breathlessly, "That was definitely worth the wait." He pulled her back to him and captured her mouth again.

_Holy Merlin_, she had never felt this good just from a kiss before. She knew she needed to stop him soon before he took her right here on the couch, so she pulled away. "James," she gasped.

He tried to move in again and she put her hand on his chest to keep him away, causing him to stop and look at her questioningly.

"We need to stop," she said, still breathing heavily.

Again, he looked at her questioningly, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Has anyone ever stopped you before?"

At first he looked offended and moved his body back away from her but she saw that he was really thinking about it. After a minute she assumed the answer was no…

"Look, I'm sorry, but I need you to know that I don't do one night stands," said Kristine clearly, hoping this didn't mean he would change his mind about her.

James was obviously surprised but wasn't sure what exactly this meant, "Alright…"

Kristine studied him and asked, "You don't know what that means do you?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I know what a one night stand is Kristine. But what I don't know is what you _**do**_ want."

"I want more," she said timidly, looking down at their entwined hands. _When did that happen?_

James raised his eyebrows and teased, "More sex?"

Kristine blushed profusely while shaking her head, "I want more than just sex…"

James chuckled at how sweet she was but this clearly wasn't the right thing to do because Kristine quickly stood up and turned to leave. Confused he grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You just looked so cute and innocent when you said that. I wasn't laughing at what you said, I swear."

Kristine bit her lip, still somewhat unsure and embarrassed by James' laughing.

James stood up and pulled her into a hug, "Shit, I'm really sorry, Kristine. I can be such a jerk sometimes. Did I ruin my chances with you?"

Kristine rested her head against his chest and shook it no, in answer to his question.

"Thank Merlin, because I've wanted to be with you for years."

"James…"

"I know. You want more than sex, and that's fine with me."

She frowned at how that sounded and pulled away to look at him, "James, I want the real deal. I want to date you and see how it goes. It's not just for show."

James didn't reply, as he was busy tossing the idea around in his head. It was not something he usually did, he never really had to, girls just sort of threw themselves at him. He supposed it wasn't such a bad idea, especially since his sex life looked like it was going to take a backseat while he supervised his little sister's new relationship. If he had a girlfriend it would make things easier. Plus he really did like Kristine, not only was he friends with her but also he was extremely attracted to her. Finally deciding, he said, "Alright, Kristine, you got it."

She seemed skeptical and clarified, "James, my idea of a date isn't just going somewhere before we have sex. I'm not just going to jump into bed with you."

James smiled and said, "I know what you mean, Kristine. Just because I haven't been serious with witches before doesn't mean I don't know how."

Seeing that she was still skeptical, James dropped down on one knee and held her hand, "Kristine, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kristine couldn't help but laugh and James pretended to look offended. She smiled and said, "It would be my honor, James, to be your girlfriend."

He grinned, stood up and asked, "Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

"Definitely," replied Kristine smirking before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. After several minutes, she pulled away and said, "I should head upstairs before I break my own rule."

He nodded and kissed her chastely before letting her go, but as she reached the top of the stairs to the girls dorm he said cheekily, "Just so you know, I'll forgive you if you change your mind about the sex."

Kristine laughed and said, "Prince charming you are."

James smiled as she retreated through the door before heading up to his room. If someone had told him this morning that he would end up with a girlfriend tonight he would have never believed them. The fact that _**Kristine**_ was his girlfriend made it even more unbelievable. Maybe someone slipped liquid luck into his drink tonight? He certainly felt like this was his lucky day.

…..

**Day 23**

Lily had felt like a caged Lioness most of the night. Scorpius didn't seem to realize anything was amiss though, as he continued to talk with his friends in the Slytherin common room. He had been a complete gentleman all night and she was just about ready to scream. Unable to stand it any longer she stood up, effectively ending the conversation that was going on.

"I'm sorry," she started although it was clear to all that she wasn't, "I need to steal Scorpius. He seems to have forgotten an agreement we made last night." She reached for his hand and tugged, letting him know he needed to come with her. _**Now**_.

Amused, he followed her towards the stairs and said over his shoulder, "I'll talk to you guys later."

When they reached his room, Lily pulled him through before slamming the door and charming it locked. He barely had time to raise his eyebrows before Lily pushed him backwards until his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall. Lily quickly climbed on top of him and said, "I am not happy with you, Scorpius."

Confused, he tried to sit up, but Lily quickly shot a spell at him making him squeak in surprise. His hands were now tied to the headboard.

Lily got up and started ranting at him as she removed her clothes, causing Scorpius to stare at her wide-eyed. "Do you not remember just last night when you agreed to let me touch you?"

He gulped, "Yeah?"

"And did you not insist on having dinner tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"And then flying?"

"Yeah?"

"And then spending time with your friends in the common room?"

"Yeah?"

"What part of that involved me touching you?"

Scorpius stuttered.

"Exactly. None of it. All I wanted to do was spend the night in bed with you. But you've kept me from doing just that all night, haven't you?"

Scorpius chuckled and relaxed back onto the bed, "I suppose I have, Peaches."

"You're so going to pay for it, Malfoy. Trust me," said Lily huskily as she climbed back on top of him in only her dark blue bra and underwear.

"Are you going to punish me, Potter?" he asked amused.

Lily raised her eyebrow and replied, "You bet your pale ass I am!"

He scoffed at the insult but before he could object Lily had ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere. She descended on his chest, running her hands across it, followed by her lips and tongue. When she got to his nipples she spent considerable time licking and sucking on them, which Scorpius seemed to enjoy if his moans were any indication. He was writhing on the bed under her, his hips bucking wildly, when she decided payback was a bitch. She bit his nipple hard before sitting up and smirking at his yelp.

He looked at her incredulously and she said innocently, "Oops. Sorry." When she dropped down again to work on his other nipple, she felt how tense he was, as if he was preparing for her to do the same thing again. She smirked as she spent the next five minutes making him forget. When he was completely relaxed again she brought her fingers to his nipple and rolled it around as she blew on it, causing him to moan loudly. She followed this with a hard twist, causing him to gasp, "Fuck, Lily!"

Again she sat up and asked, "What? Did that hurt?"

"You know it did, you wicked witch!" growled Scorpius.

Her responding smile was feral as she moved her hand behind her and grasped him through his pants. "Feels like you don't mind it to me."

"Ugh," he groaned at her touch.

Lily grinned as she got up and started undoing his pants.

"Oh no. You're not coming near him, not when you're so obviously pissed off!" squeaked Scorpius pulling on his restraints.

"Him?" asked Lily amused as she pulled off his pants, throwing his shoes across the room in the process.

She reached for his boxers, taking in the delectable view first. He had on fitted black boxers, and he looked fantastic.

"Lily?"

She turned her lust filled gaze on Scorpius and asked, "Yeah?"

"Please be gentle," he practically begged.

She smiled and replied, "I will, love, I promise."

Scorpius sighed in relief and plopped his head back on his pillow.

Lily tossed his boxers over her shoulder and began crawling up his legs until she reached the top of his thighs. She bit her lip as she realized how big he was. I mean she had never seen anyone else but he seemed really big.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Lily shook her head in denial but he knew she was lying.

"No, tell me. Please?"

"He's big," she blurted, embarrassing herself.

Scorpius grinned and said, "Why, thank you."

When Lily didn't smile back he asked, "What's wrong? Do you not like him?"

"No! I mean, Yes!" replied Lily quickly

"But?"

"He's so big…what if he doesn't fit?" asked Lily shyly.

"Oh, Peaches," replied Scorpius trying not to laugh, "Don't worry, he'll fit."

When Lily grimaced he added soothingly, "We're not going to have sex tonight, Lily. But when we do I promise I'll make sure you're ready. I don't want to hurt you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. There's plenty I can do to make it better for you." he responded gently before he teased, "Although, if you tie me up again, it's gong to make things a little difficult."

She raised her eyebrow at him before returning her focus to the object of their discussion. She settled herself down, straddling his lower thighs and reached out to touch him. She was tentative at first, running her index finger along the side, then over the head, and back down the other side. She stopped when Scorpius hissed, unsure if she had hurt him, but then he moaned and she resumed her exploration. She wrapped her right hand around him, or at least tried to because her fingers weren't long enough to completely surround him. She noticed that there was still a fair amount of him exposed above her hand and wondered if he was bigger than normal.

"Scor?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everyone this…big?"

Scorpius chuckled sexily and replied, "I don't know, Peaches. I like to think I'm the only one…are you still worried?"

Lily shook her head and said, "No. I just …I can't even get my hand around him fully and he's long too!"

"Well, I can't say I mind that."

"He's really soft too…"

"What?" asked Scorpius obviously offended?

"Sorry! I mean you're skin is so soft, not him!"

Scorpius grumbled something illegible as Lily began moving her hand up and down slowly.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Merlin, Yesss," hissed Scorpius.

Lily smirked as she continued to stroke him softly over and over again. She watched, completely spellbound as Scorpius' chest began to rise and fall rapidly and he started thrashing his head from side to side as he moaned wantonly.

"Tell me what to do."

"Keep…going," he gasped.

Lily smiled and continued what she was doing for several more minutes before her curiosity got the better of her and she leaned down and licked the top of him.

"Ahhhhh," yelled Scorpius bucking his hips.

Lily pulled back, scared, and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Fuck! No, definitely not. I just…didn't expect you to do that so soon. You surprised me is all."

"Do you not want me to kiss you there? I thought guys were supposed to like that?" she asked shyly.

"No! I definitely want you to do that…but you don't have to."

"I want to," replied Lily stubbornly.

"I'm not going to stop you, believe me. But I'll come much faster that way and we haven't really talked about this before…"

"Talked about what?" asked Lily naively.

Even Scorpius was blushing when he replied, "If you want me to come in your mouth, or if you want me to warn you so that you can pull away before I come."

"Oh," stammered Lily completely embarrassed before she gathered her courage and said, "Um. I think maybe you should warn me. At least for this first time."

"Alright, I'll warn you," replied Scorpius before dropping his head back again.

Lily was nervous now…"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do."

He peered at her and smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, Lily. Just do what you want, what feels right to you. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Lily nodded and moved closer to him again, wrapping her right hand around him as she leaned down and licked him again, causing Scorpius to groan loudly. She smiled and began lathering kisses and licks all over him for the next ten minutes before she gathered her courage and took the top half of him into her mouth. She heard him hiss in pleasure and found that the noise really turned her on. She began moving slowly up and down, mimicking what she did with her hands. She was surprised he didn't taste or smell funny. She wondered absently if she smelled or tasted funny to him. After a few minutes she seemed to get the hand of it and started moving her hand as well so that she moved it up following her mouth and then back down when she lowered her mouth again. She felt something pulse and then Scorpius said, "Ugh…Lily, I'm going to come!"

She pulled her mouth off of him but kept moving her hand up and down, feeling him pulse beneath her. She watched in amazement as he writhed in pleasure underneath her. He looked like a Greek god to her and she was pretty sure she was never going to get tired of seeing him like this. When his orgasm hit, he bucked his hips wildly and his come splattered on his stomach, her hand and her right leg. She curiously brought her hand up to examine the liquid. She rubbed her fingers together… it was thick, white and hot. Scorpius calling her, "Lily", brought her out of her observations?

"Yeah?" she asked distractedly.

"Can you untie me now?" he asked, looking at her in a completely different way than he ever had before.

She nodded and moved over him to untie his hands. He slowly moved them down and examined what she tied him up with… a Gryffindor tie. He smirked as he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her down towards him, "My wicked witch," he whispered huskily before he kissed her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: Mature Scene

**Day 30**

Scorpius had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on his pants when there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called as he quickly zippered his pants and stumbled towards the door using grabbing his towel to dry his hair somewhat. He opened the door and was surprised to see Lily on the other side. She smiled mischievously at him and brushed past him into his room. He stood at the door and looked back at her, "I thought we were meeting at 6…it's just 5 now?"

"Close the door," she said simply.

Raising his eyebrows at her he slowly closed his door and turned to face her, "What's going on?"

Lily grinned and lowered the hood from the jumper she was wearing, completely shocking Scorpius. She un-zippered it and tossed it aside, while she waited for Scorpius to recover. After a minute he stepped forward and reached out to pick up a long strand of her hair looking at it curiously.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity before he grinned and said, "Bloody hell, Peaches!"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck Yeah!"

Lily squealed and launched herself at him, smothering him in kisses. He pulled away after a minute and asked, "What… Why… How?"

Lily laughed and said, "I was fooling around with some charms in a beauty magazine that Victoire swears by and I just kept going! I love how it came out! I mean I had been thinking of maybe highlighting my hair but this… this just came to me. Are you sure you like it?"

"I do. I _**really**_ do," replied Scorpius running his hands through her hair again. "It's blonde," he said in awe.

"And red."

"And peach," smirked Scorpius holding the ends up.

"I added that just for you," replied Lily smiling.

Scorpius took a step back and looked at her again. Her hair was still long and beautiful but now it was absolutely wild. She still had her natural red on top then the bulk of the rest of her hair was blonde and finally the bottom two inches were peach. It was so perfectly Lily. He dropped the towel out of his hand and pulled her to him roughly, growling, "My wicked, wicked witch," before crashing his mouth over hers.

The kiss was so intense that they quickly found their way to the bed and Lily started removing Scorpius' pants. He tried to reciprocate with Lily's shirt but she batted his hand away and said, "Not yet."

He smiled, amused with her, as she got up and finished pulling his pants off and tossed them behind her. Then she unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them causing him to watch her intently. She winked at him saucily before she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

Scorpius raised himself up, leaning back on his elbows to get a better view of her.

Lily made a show of removing her shirt as slowly as possible. When it finally fell to the floor Scorpius was speechless. He couldn't remember ever being so completely enchanted by a witch before.

_She was a Goddess…__**his **__Goddess. _

She stood in front of him in the most magnificent peach lace lingerie. The bra barely covered her ample breasts and he watched as her cleavage rose up in the most delicious way with each breath she took.

Knowing she had his full attention she licked her lips seductively then ran her hands slowly up her thighs until she reached the edge of her tiny lace panties. They were extremely low cut and she ran her fingers along the edges before she turned to show him the back…

"Fuck!" he swore, causing her to giggle.

_She was wearing a fucking thong!_

She spent a minute looking at him over her shoulder while she ran her hands over her exposed derrière.

"Merlin's pants, Peaches, are you trying to kill me?" he asked incredulously.

She laughed and said, "This was my way of ensuring you liked my hair."

"I fucking love it," he growled before pouncing on her and dragging her into bed with him.

What followed was nothing short of scorching. Scorpius was so turned on, so absolutely feral that Lily was sure she was going to combust right there. His primal desire turned her on immensely and soon they were both naked. Before she could even catch a proper breath Scorpius had spread her legs and practically devoured her. Even if they had remembered to cast a silencing charm it wouldn't have worked. Yeah, she was that loud.

He clearly knew what he was doing was the last coherent thought she had. After that nothing but gibberish was coming out of her mouth…

"Oooo…god… !" she screamed as she fisted her hand in his hair, pulling him closer. He was holding her thighs apart with such force that she knew she would be sore tomorrow and possibly have bruises but fuck if she cared.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" she begged as he feasted on her, making her feel things that she had never even dreamed of.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Scorpius growled before diving back in. He lightly nipped her, causing her to practically hit the ceiling.

"Please!" she begged thrashing her head back and forth on the bed as she pulled his hair harder and shoved his face even closer, making him moan. The vibration sent her over the edge and she screamed, shooting straight up into a sitting position. She gasped and tried to catch her breath, nearly blacking out from the lack of oxygen. She twitched as her muscles continued to spasm pleasurably for several minutes.

She collapsed onto her back and felt Scorpius pull her hand out of his hair so that he could sit up. Her vision may have been filled with spots but she could still make out his cocky grin as he leaned over her and licked his lips. He lowered himself on top of her and said huskily, "Peaches you taste _**so**_ fucking good that I'm going to want to fuck you with my tongue like that every single day."

Lily growled sexily and pulled him closer, practically devouring him with her kiss.

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter but it felt like this should be a stand alone


End file.
